Otra oportunidad
by Haruka98
Summary: Y después de tener a Pikachu denuevo en tus brazos; te das cuenta de todo el daño que les has hecho a tus amigos. Principalmente a May. Esperanza, siempre piensa en eso... Ash /SatoHaru/: Editado.


**Editado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otra Oportinidad.**

Te culpas. Te culpas por todo lo que ha pasado desde que entraste al árbol de los comienzos y ahora te das cuenta de lo egoísta que fuiste. Al sólo pensar en ti, en Pikachu y en su amistad. Te das cuenta de que por ello dejaste sin vida a tres de tus mejores amigos. Los evaporaron junto con el Team Roket. Y ahora, ya tarde, te percatas de que ellos siempre te estuvieron apoyando. Y aún así ellos lo hacen, lejos de ti, sin reprochar sus vidas.

Y al tener devuelta a Pikachu en tus brazos recuerdas aquellos ojos zafiros que te miraban sinceros. Y te culpas una ves más por darte cuenta que echaste sus sueños a perder.

Lloras por dentro y te quedas sin vida, no te importa en zafarte de aquella masa rojiza. ¡Deberías!, tus amigos dieron la vida por ti sabiendo qué tanto querías estar con Pikachu ¿Y tú les pagas así?

Te das vergüenza, al recibir la noticia de Kid sobre el desvanecimiento de tus compañeros. Quieres llorar mientras corres por tu vida pero sólo te inmutas en fruncir delicadamente el ceño con una impresión de dolor. Pero ahora, que esa cosa te coge, no mueves ni un músculo para tratar de liberarte. Le sonríes a Pikachu y a los demás y esperas el momento para reunirte con los otros. Con tus amigos.

_Adiós. _Te despides de Pikachu, Phamphy, Corphish y más. Te das por vencido, me das lastima. _Jamás_ fuiste un verdadero amigo para ellos a el parecer de muchos; nunca serías especial para ella porque, aunque no lo creas, ella se enamoró de ti por tu determinación en todo.

Y como un trueno que cae del cielo tus esperanzas se derrochan por tu ingenua ilusión. Pensaste que al irte de esa manera vería otra vez a tus amigos, a May. Pues no, te quedas sin aliento y ya no vez nada más.

Como algo que te agarra del cuello - _te duele_ - te jala hasta la vida rogando quedarte en el bello e indisoluble espacio en el que ya no te sientes culpable. Notas que todos se trepan a ti por estar felices de verte de nuevo.

Te derrites, sientes lava correr por tus venas. Lloras y te inmutas en que Mew está enfermo. Sus mejillas rojas y su frente ardiendo. Kid lo coge y, junto con Lucario, le das tu aura.

Porque sientes que con ello regresarán a Max, Brock y a... _May_. Sin embargo sientes que alguien te llama…

-_¡No lo hagas!_-Es la voz de May. Ella había muerto por ti y la conciencia intacta de la castaña te habla ahora. A gritos.

-_Pero…_-Piensas intentando comunicarte con ella, sin darte cuenta de que te alejabas poco a poco de Mew y te incorporabas cerca de una _Flor del Tiempo_.

-_Piensa en todo lo que hicieron por ti tus amigos, ¡No desperdicies tu vida en vano!, Piensa en May_- Te regaña, te grita; y sonríes porque la extrañas.

Tocas sin pensar la Flor de colores extravagantes. Pero esta vez sólo tú la vez. Estaban ellos, junto con Kid a lo lejos. Te volteas en tu propio eje y notas tres motas rojas acercarse a ellos. _Max no se a percatado. _Piensas rápidamente y extiendes tus brazos diciendo un alto. Protegiendo, según tú, al pequeño.

Pero sientes que el peli-azul te atraviesa el abdomen y en segundos él ya no está. Es una ilusión. Y vez cómo lo hacen de igual manera con Brock. Al parecer a May no le han hecho nada y suspiras aliviado. Ella se derrama en el piso y susurra que se los han llevado; te parte el alma verla así. Te acercas dos pasos más y, nuevamente, sientes que algo atraviesa tu espacio.

Y vez que se tragan a tu amor, tu otro yo. Sientes las lagrimas acumuladas en tu lagrimal. Las estúpidas agallas te impiden hacerlo, pero ya no puedes. No aguantas y lloras como un niño.

Corres a ella pero tus manos atraviesan todo lo que intentas tocar.

-¡Alto!, ¡Deténganse!, ¡Paren ya!-Gritas descontrolado y dolido, pero más que nada enojado.-¡Suéltenla!-

-Ash.-La oyes susurrar.-Yo te…-

-¿Qué?, ¡Dilo! Por favor, es lo único que pido.-Dices entre sollozos notorios tirándote de rodillas.-¡May!-Gritas al darte cuenta de que ella ya no está, e intentas tocar la masa que consume el suelo.

Y poco a poco vuelves a la realidad. Lucario está arrumbado en los cristales que poco a poco se vuelven de carmín a zafiro, _como sus ojos _recuerdas. Caminas hasta él y, no recuerdas más hasta salir por un túnel a la superficie por estar tan aferrado a la escena de hace poco. Lucario se ha ido, te duele pero no tanto como lo de May.

Deseas quitarte la vida y gritar de dolor para compararlo. Lo sientes, pero jamás podrán compararse; no algo como eso.

Y la escuchas…

-¡Es Ash!-Oyes tu nombre salir de sus labios. Sueltas unas lagrimas y alzas la mirada. La vez, sosteniendo un Bonsley, tienes celos. Corres hasta ella y la tomas en brazos. Notas que está sola, al parecer se había separado del grupo al reaparecer.

La alzas al cielo y no haces caso a los gemidos de dolor del Pokémon en brazos. Oyes su risa otra vez y te sonrojas. La amas y te juras que jamás la dejarás sola otra vez.

-May, estás bien.-Le dices con una sonrisa.

-Ash,-La oíste decir una vez más. No te cansas. Dejó al Pokémon Roca en el piso, se abalanzó contra tu cuerpo y lo sientes frágil ante el acto.-Yo también te extrañé.-

Suspiras al saberlo; te sientes bien una vez más. Pero tienes miedo de que eso sea un sueño del que no quieres despertar…

_**Dos meses después…**_

Te impactas al saber que ella ira a Johto sin ti. Te mira con pena a la luz de la Luna con brillo en los ojos. Se ve tan tierna, pones una sonrisa amarga y te acercas a su rostro…

-Yo iré contigo.-Le susurras al oído. Calmando la tentación de morder su lóbulo.

Sientes que sonríe contra tu cuello, te abraza y susurra cuánto te quiere. Dejas plantado un beso entre sus cabellos y postras la barbilla en su cabeza. Sonríes también. Y cumples lo que juraste meses atrás…

-Recuerda, May…-Ella emite un sonido pidiendo una respuesta: "Aja" gime sin abrir los labios:-…jamás te dejaré sola.-

**THE END**


End file.
